Search for your love
by StephanySchreave
Summary: El inicio de un esperado viaje, sin imaginar que a causa de un error encontraría algo que había buscado por durante tanto tiempo, anhelando algún día borrar su tristeza y finalmente conocer la verdadera felicidad.


**Search for your love **

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_Vengo buscándote, cruzando el cielo azul, vengo pidiéndole, a una estrella fugaz, que me lleve pronto a tu lado._

_Definitivamente no era un buen día para salir de viaje, sin embargo cuando escuchó a su representante hablar de sus paradisiacas vacaciones en Hawai no pudo evitar sentirse interesado. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que escuchó tal relato, ahora a sus 21 años finalmente tenía tiempo para tomarse para él y descansar, pero al estar en el aeropuerto, no supo cómo demonios la prensa se había enterado de su salida del país, parecía no tener escapatoria al ser acorralado por varios reporteros y los disparos de los flashes, por suerte llevaba sus lentes de sol y así pudo evitar que las relampagueantes luces lo cegaran, ¡vaya que consuelo!_

- ¿Seiya, a donde te diriges? - preguntó un reportero acercándole un micrófono al ver como el joven empezaba a caminar para poder subir al avión.

- A Hawai - contestó sin dejar de caminar, mientras seguían tomándole fotos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de la separación de los Three Lights?, ¿Harás una carrera como solista? - se escuchó de una joven que partencia a una reconocida televisora, era muy bien conocido que los hermanos Kou dieran fin al concepto hace algunos meses a pesar de que sus fans no les agradaba tanto la idea.

- Fue triste, pero la vida sigue y por el momento no pienso en una carrera como solista - no podía detenerse, el tiempo estaban en su contra, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser grosero con la prensa.

- ¿Qué nos puedes decir de la reciente boda de tu hermano Taiki, no crees que fue muy repentina? -preguntó nuevamente el primero que lo cuestionó, recordando que hace un par de días fue la boda de su hermano con Amy, un boda sencilla sin presencia de los periodistas pero muy significativa para los novios.

- No, mi hermano sabe lo que hace, él esta muy enamorado de su esposa - respondió con una sonrisa, no iba permitir que su hermano se viera envuelto en un escándalo, más ahora que era tan feliz.

- ¿Qué opinas de la carrera de Minako Aino?, se sabe que ustedes son muy amigos de ella –cuestionó otro reportero que era reconocido por su interés en los chismes más que en la carrera de un artista.

- Minako es muy talentosa, lo está demostrando al estar dentro del top ten musical y está por protagonizar su segundo drama, Full House con el gran Kuu Hizuri - la relación que tenia la joven cantante con su hermano Yaten se mantenía oculta de los medios, Mina aún quería ser reconocida principalmente por su carrera y no por ser la novia de Yaten Kou - si me disculpan, mi vuelo está por salir - dijo para pasar al andén sin prestar atención si era la puerta correcta.

- ¡Seiya, por favor, otra pregunta! - se escuchaba con histeria a pesar de que el grupo de reporteros eran detenidos por el personal de seguridad.

_Minutos después el avión sobrevolaba los cielos, finalmente estaba en la tranquilidad de la sección de primera clase, aunque no premeditó cuantas horas serian de viaje y que sería bueno hacer en ese entonces, por lo cual aprovechó al ver una azafata que acababa de ofrecerle una bebida para preguntarle._

- Disculpe, ¿Cuántas horas tomará llegar a Hawái? - dio un sorbo del vaso con agua mineral que había elegido.

- ¿Hawái? - preguntó confundida la sobrecargo - No señor, más bien a Grecia - debido a la sorpresa Seiya escupió su bebida.

- ¡¿GRECIA? - gritó alarmado al descubrir que se había equivocado de avión, la azafata trató de calmarlo y recomendarle que se tranquilizara por el resto del viaje, no le quedó de otra que resignarse, intentar dormir hasta que anunciaron su aterrizaje en el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas.

_Era una suerte que supiera algo de ingles por insistencia de su hermano Taiki, aunque no lo dominaba tan bien como sus hermanos podía comunicarse sin problema alguno, agradecía mentalmente a su hermano mayor por su persistencia, al salir del aeropuerto tomó un taxi pidiendo que lo llevara a un buen hotel, fue llevado a uno muy lujoso, que se ubicaba cerca del mar, al llegar a la recepción pidió una habitación con vista al mar, aunque no tenía planeado quedarse mucho tiempo, cuando subió al elevador se dio cuenta que llevaba una maleta y lo más seguro que su demás equipaje estaría rumbo a Hawái, segundos después se percató que compartía el elevador con una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos color violeta, su cabello negro ondulado con destellos azules, vistiendo un cómodo vestido color crema haciendo lucir sus largas piernas calzando unos tacones altos color rojo, ambos se vieron por un instante y se regalaron una leve sonrisa, el timbre sonó y la joven salió dejando al pelinegro solo._

"Nada mal" ─ pensó al admitir la belleza femenina del lugar, llegó finalmente a su piso, abrió su cuarto realmente asombrado por lo lujoso que era, abrió las cortinas azuladas para ver el mar que se dejaba ver ante los últimos rayos de sol, pero algo llamó su atención en la playa, una figura femenina con largos cabellos rojizos, una hermosa silueta que la hacía parecer una diosa griega, caminaba dejando que sus pies tocaran el mar, vestía unos shorts cortos color blanco y una blusa color naranja que dejaba ver sus hombros.

- Que hermosa es - dijo sin dejar de admirar lo cremosa que era su piel, sin embargo, todo eso se contrariaba con su mirada triste y como dejaba descender una lagrima de sus ojos color avellana, por un momento pareció mirar en dirección donde él se encontraba, de inmediato cerró la cortina con nerviosismo.

- ¿Me habrá visto? - se preguntó, aunque inevitablemente la imagen de esa joven se quedaría grabada en sus pensamientos. Llegó la noche, y la hora de cenar, así que, salió hacia el restaurant del hotel, tomó el ascensor y en un piso abajo se encontró nuevamente con la joven de cabellos oscuros, pero ahora con una falda color blanca y una blusa de manga corta con escote francés color azul fuerte al igual que sus zapatillas altas, llevando su largo cabello trenzado.

- Hola - se sorprendió de que ella le saludara espontáneamente y a la vez sonara tan amable.

- Hola - contestó Seiya sin evitar el asombro, sin embargo no había ninguna pizca de incomodidad.

- ¿De vacaciones? - preguntó mientras el elevador seguía descendiendo.

- No realmente - respondió evitando sentir vergüenza por lo bochornoso que fue equivocarse de vuelo, la puerta se abrió, ambos iban en la misma dirección y notaron que el lugar estaba casi lleno, sólo quedaba una mesa para dos personas, al final como dos adultos y por sugerencia de la recepcionista acordaron compartir aquella mesa.

- Entonces, ¿vienes por negocios? - retomó el diálogo con el pelinegro, al tiempo que ponía una servilleta sobre su regazo con suma elegancia.

- No, tampoco - deseaba no contar la verdad pero no quería ser grosero con la agradable joven - ¿Y tú vienes de visita? -

- No a decir verdad, yo soy de aquí, pero mi casa sufrió una enorme inundación, es que cuando la compré no sabía que la tubería estaba desgastada, por ahora está en reparaciones - dijo entre risas tocando su nuca con su mano derecha - ¿Eres japonés, cierto? - Seiya asintió a la pregunta observando como el mesero dejaba la orden - Por cierto, mi nombre es Neherenia Mitsakis, mucho gusto - extendió su mano amistosamente.

- Seiya Kou, un placer - la estrechó suavemente para después degustar de los alimentos.

- ¿Y dime Seiya a que te dedicas? - preguntó con soltura cuando enredaba su espagueti con el tenedor.

- A la música, ¿y tú? - la plática comenzaba a ser agradable, ya que nunca le gustaba comer en silencio.

- Soy psicoterapeuta, me especializo en el proceso del duelo - el ojiazul se sorprendió ya que la persona que tenía enfrente no parecía tener ese aspecto, pero como dicen, las apariencias engañan - Y dime, ¿tienes novia? - preguntó sin una pizca de seducción en su voz, más bien parecía que se le preguntaba a una persona que no veía hace tiempo.

- No, de hecho no - respondió lentamente disminuyendo el sonido de su voz y agachando la mirada recordando que la última vez que le había interesado alguien, no fue correspondido.

- Auhmm, eso me suena a un corazón roto - dijo acertadamente con una sonrisa juguetona –Cuéntame - bebió un sorbo de vino tinto sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

- ¿Contarte? - preguntó algo alarmado, apenas se conocían y ella quería saber algo tan personal.

- Sí, anda, cuando se tiene el corazón roto, también se sufre un duelo y allí es donde soy una experta - sin saber cómo, esas palabras hicieron efecto en él, Seiya se sentía en confianza con Neherenia, a la cual finalmente se animó a contarle con detalles su historia que vivió con Serena, como la conoció, como le empezó gustar, el tiempo que pasaban juntos, hasta que al final él le declaró sus sentimientos - ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? - preguntó antes de disfrutar del pay de limón que había de postre.

- Pues ahora, sé que ella es feliz y eso me alegra - mencionó con cierta melancolía aunque realmente deseaba que su bombón fuera dichosa - ¡Oye!, ¿Cómo le haces? - preguntó sobresaltado sintiendo que había caído en una trampa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo inocentemente a mitad del trayecto del tenedor a su boca.

- Esto, ¿es un truco o algo así, para hacerme hablar? - sonrió de lado sintiéndose algo apenado.

- Ese es mi trabajo - contestó orgullosamente, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba otro bocado del delicioso postre a la boca.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Hay alguien que logra acelerar tu corazón? - notó que la terapeuta se sonrojó súbitamente, esto le provocó gracia.

- Bueno, la verdad si hay alguien, - trató de estabilizarse, pero el sonrojo seguía allí - pero esa persona no creo que esté interesado en mí, ya que solamente me ve en el plano profesional y no personal. - dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción - Además he escuchado que es bastante especial al momento de escoger pareja - un aura de desesperanza empezó a invadirla completamente -Seguramente acabaré sola y con siete gatos -

- Vamos, no digas eso - intentó animarla un poco, ambos se dieron cuenta que las horas pasaron rápidamente, por lo cual optaron regresar a sus cuartos y desearse buenas noches.

_Seiya decidió llamar a Yaten contándole su tragedia, al principio su hermano creyó que era una broma, lo regañó, le tuvo un poco de lástima y al final se burló de él, algo que molestó al pelinegro logrando que le colgara de golpe, minutos después llamó a la aerolínea para poder recuperar su equipaje aunque le anunciaron que eso se arreglarían en varios días._

- Ni siquiera fue mi culpa - dijo bastante enfadado cuando salía de bañarse y trataba de despejar esos molestos comentarios de su hermano - No sé como Mina lo aguanta - se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a el lugar donde vio a la hermosa pelirroja - Se veía, triste. -

_Al día siguiente decidió recorrer la ciudad, había bellos lugares que eran dignos de visitar, empezó a sentirse mejor en cuanto estar en Atenas y no en la paradisiaca isla de Hawai, visitó las tiendas del centro, entró en una donde vendían ropa de una reconocida marca, vio un par de prendas que fueron de su gusto, pero en un aparador vio una corbata con líneas en diagonal en varias tonalidades de azul._

"Creo que esto me quedará bien"─ se acercó para tomarla pero al tocarla otros dedos lo hacían, fijo sus ojos en la dueña de esa mano y se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa joven que había visto en la playa el día anterior.

- Disculpa, si quieres tómala - dijo la joven levemente sonrojada retirando su mano, Seiya se sorprendió que le estuviera hablando en un perfecto japonés, para cuando asimiló la situación notó que la pelirroja se había acercado a una vendedora y en su rostro, decepción, haciéndole pensar que tal vez la corbata que tenía en sus manos era la última en ese color.

- Toma - se acercó a ella ofreciéndosela amablemente, pero ella parecía dudar.

- No, por favor - ante el rechazo él siguió insistiendo con una encantadora sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

- No te preocupes, encontraré una que vaya más con mi estilo - finalmente pudo convencerla, percibiendo una leve sonrisa que lo dejó paralizado, ella acercó sus manos para tomar la corbata, se rozaron fugazmente pero fue los suficiente para provocar una corriente eléctrica entre ambos.

- Gra…gracias - se sintió perturbada al tener esa sensación, había algo especial en él que no podía despegar su mirada de su silueta, ambos pagaron sus mercancías y vio como el pelinegro salía de la tienda – Espera, por favor - un impulso hizo que lo llamara sin ningún motivo en especial.

- Sí, dime - vio sus facciones detalladamente, sus ojos color almendra, su piel levemente bronceada, sus largos cabellos rojos, su nariz respingada y sus rosados labios.

"Algo se me tiene que ocurrir" ─ pensó por un instante poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja - Bueno, yo quiero agradecer el gesto que tuviste conmigo, por eso, en agradecimiento me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo - por fin lo había dicho, ni siquiera ella misma creía lo que estaba haciendo.

- No hay nada que agradecer - Él no se esperaba tal invitación, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, si ella hubiera tardado medio segundo él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- No, yo insisto por favor - dijo apresuradamente, aunque al final se sintió apenada y con el corazón acelerado, lo que más quería era ocultarse en el primer lugar posible.

- De acuerdo - respondió con una sonrisa que hizo sentir alivio a la joven, así emprendieron su camino a una cafetería que quedaba al cruzar la calle – Y dime, ¿cómo es que sabes mi idioma?, ah ya sé, eres una modelo internacional, aunque me parece raro, no te he visto en ninguna revista - dijo bastante intrigado y pensativo.

- No, no soy modelo - rió levemente ante la ocurrencia del pelinegro.

- Increíble, porque a decir verdad eres muy hermosa - dijo suavemente logrando intimidar a la joven que había desviado la mirada.

- Desde hace tiempo he estudiado algunos idiomas, entre ellos el japonés - contestó a la pregunta principal tratando de tranquilizarse sin dejar de asomar una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Unos minutos más tarde, ella le preguntó a Seiya el motivo de su visita a Grecia, sus pasatiempos, su oficio, aunque él no le contó que era un afamado ídolo pop en su país, y ella platicó algunas cosas de su vida, pero no tantas como el ojiazul._

- Y la corbata, ¿es para tu novio? - percibió que ella había apagado su mirada y dejó de sonreír para retomar esa mirada que ya había visto antes, algo que llegó a preocuparle.

- No, la corbata es para mi primo - contestó con tristeza, mirando hacia una ventana cercana - Ya es tarde, debo irme - estaba a punto de sacar su cartera, pero él la detuvo apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

- Yo pago - dijo Seiya firmemente sin soltarla.

- Pero…-

- Yo lo haré, además creo que te molesté con mi pregunta - fue sacando algo de dinero que pudo sacar del banco esa mañana.

- Tu pregunta no me molestó, es solo que… - sus palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta.

- No te preocupes, si no deseas decírmelo no me molesta - deseaba saber la verdadera razón de su tristeza, pero no quería ser un entrometido - Al menos deja que te acompañe a tu casa - dijo con una sonrisa, no le importó el hecho de que estaba en un país desconocido, sólo quería estar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿No te causaré problemas? - preguntó tratando de recuperar esa energía que solía caracterizarla.

- No para nada, además no me sentiría tranquilo si no lo hago, vamos - ella asintió con una sonrisa, caminaron por varios minutos bajo los últimos rayos del sol.

- ¿Y cómo es tu primo? - Seiya cuestionó repentinamente sacando un tema de conversación.

- Mi primo - meditó su respuesta por algunos segundos - Dante es una persona muy especial, es como un hermano para mi, ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, llega hoy de su viaje y quería darle un regalo, además el color va de acuerdo con sus ojos - sonrió con nostalgia, viendo hacia el horizonte.

- Te entiendo, yo tengo dos hermanos mayores, Taiki el mayor, es muy maduro y responsable, mientras que Yaten suele ser muy pesado y malhumorado, sin embargo somos muy unidos - agregó con una sonrisa algo que contagió a la pelirroja.

- Bien, llegamos - dijo la joven estando enfrente de un gran portón color negro, la cual era parte de una gran mansión que se encontraba en la parte alta de una colina y daba una vista espectacular al mar, por un momento dejó boquiabierto al pelinegro, podía ver desde allí su hotel - Muchas gracias por acompañarme -

- No al contrario, fue un placer - no podía creer en la suerte que tenia, en ese día había conocido a la hermosa joven que lo había deslumbrado desde el primer día que pisó tierras helénicas - Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó curioso.

- Kakyuu Kinmoku, un gusto conocerte…- extendió su mano pero sin poder completar la frase.

- Seiya Kou - estrechó su mano, disfrutando nuevamente de su tacto - Igualmente es un gusto conocerte - fue soltándola lentamente.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego - ella estaba entrando a su casa y despidiéndose levemente con la mano.

- Yo igual, nos vemos - se despidió de igual manera sin dejar de sonreír.

_La joven no dejaba de tararear una canción alegre, caminaba sin parar de sonreír hasta que se dio cuenta que en la casa, había alguien esperándola._

- ¡Llegaste! - corrió abrazarlo y darle a saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

_Al día siguiente en la mañana, en la biblioteca de una hermosa mansión, la joven pelirroja tenía entre sus dedos un valioso objeto que tenía desde hace más de un año, un anillo de diamantes que la comprometía a un vinculo que nunca se pudo consumar._

- Es la primera vez que no te lo veo puesto – dijo su terapeuta que estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón quedando frente a ella, eso le permitió tener una mejor vista de su rostro.

- Hace un par de días se cumplió un año - dijo mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su mano, mientras que en la otra seguía observando la sortija - Fue allí cuando decidí quitármelo, sin embargo a veces siento que este sentimiento me perseguirá sin importar que - apretó levemente el anillo en su mano.

- No fue tu culpa, además tienes derecho como cualquiera de ser feliz - vio como su paciente cambiaba su mirada triste hacia una que parecía no haber visto nunca, notó como su rostro se sonrojaba ampliamente.

- Ayer conocí a alguien - dibujó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios alentando a su acompañante a iniciar una conversación en la cual, la ayudaría a tomar un gran paso y salir más pronto del abismo.

_Seiya estaba enfrente de esa mansión donde había dejado a Kakyuu el día anterior, llevaba varios minutos, decidiendo tocar o no el timbre, pero su deseo de volver a verla lo orillaron finalmente a tomar una decisión, tocó un par de veces pero la persona que le contestó le hablaba en griego, pero eso no le impidió preguntar por ella en ingles, segundos después el portón fue abierto y fue recibido por un mayordomo que le pidió que lo siguiera, su seguridad estuvo por desplomarse en un instante pero sabía que debía ser valiente y mantenerse de pie._

- Señor aquí hay un joven que pregunta por la señorita Kakyuu - mencionó pulcramente el mayordomo estando en la sala dirigiéndose a una persona que estaba leyendo el periódico y no se lograba visualizar su rostro, solamente sus pantalones sastre color azul grisáceo y unos finos zapatos color negro.

- ¿Un joven? – preguntó mientras doblaba el periódico, ambos al cruzar sus miradas se sorprendieron ampliamente.

- ¡¿Tu? - dijeron en unisonó, el pelinegro se fue acercando, después de tantos años no esperaba encontrarlo allí y más cuando la última vez que se vieron casi se matan a golpes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Seiya sin dejar de asombrarse, pero su duda fue un poco despejada al verle puesta sobre su camisa blanca la corbata que el día anterior la pelirroja había comprado.

- Yo te hago la misma pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí y de dónde conoces a mi prima? - se paró de su lugar con una actitud que tiene un padre cuando algún rufián se acerca a su hija.

- Así que Dante, se refería a Diamante - dijo pensativo haciendo creer al platinado que no le estaba prestando atención.

- ¡Oye!, contesta a mi pregunta - exigió el heredero Blackmoon cruzando sus brazos y levantando una ceja, sin ningún problema Seiya le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, "Imposible, Kakyuu no haría eso, aunque ayer que la vi, se veía más alegre, ¿podrá ser posible?"─ pensó detenidamente recordando como la joven tarareaba una canción y sonreía esplendorosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- No me imaginaba que Kakyuu y tú fueran primos - el comentario del pelinegro logró sacar a Diamante de sus pensamientos.

- Su madre y mi padre son hermanos mellizos - se acercó a una mesa donde había un portarretratos, allí se podría observar dos jóvenes, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules y una joven de largos cabellos plateados con un destello azul contrastando con sus ojos color dorado, se lo acercó a Seiya para que lo viera - Hubo un tiempo en que Kakyuu vivía en Alemania, ella y yo nos criamos desde pequeños y yo la considero como una hermana – dijo con sumo afecto.

- Siendo sincero me sorprendió que ella supiera japonés - confesó por un momento visualizando en sus recuerdos el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Es una joven muy talentosa e inteligente desde los diez años ha estado aprendiendo y dominando un idioma por año, Alemán, Ingles, Ruso, Español, Latín, Italiano, Japonés, Chino y Francés, aunque este último año no fue lo mismo - argumentó al último con un tono melancólico - De hecho ella fue la que nos enseñó japonés a mí y a Rubeus - dijo recuperando su ánimo repentinamente - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? - preguntó con una voz aterradora obligándolo a recordar lo temible que era con los puños.

- Bueno yo apenas la conocí ayer - balbuceó con nerviosismo pero se dio cuenta que realmente estaba interesado en un aspecto de ella - Sin embargo, hay cierta tristeza en su mirada, que me inquieta, ¿tú sabes realmente cuál es el motivo? - preguntó formándose un silencio sepulcral en la sala, hasta que fue roto por un sonoro suspiro del peliplateado.

- Yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo, si en verdad ella te interesa, estoy seguro que tendrás la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que ella te lo diga - mencionó con seriedad, Seiya reflexionó entonces, de que se trataba de algo sumamente delicado.

_Ambas mujeres salieron de la biblioteca terminando así la sesión semanal, se dirigieron a la sala, pero se extrañaron al escuchar que dentro de esta se estuviera llevando una plática de lo más amena, dos apuestos hombres platicaban entre risas de su último encuentro y de la persona que actualmente le tenían un gran afecto, uno relataba lo último que había sido de su vida de esa persona y de lo dichosa que era actualmente, mientras que el otro se alegraba de tal noticia. _

- ¿Seiya? - preguntaron en unisonó ambas mujeres para después verse mutuamente con sorpresa.

- Neherenia - dijo igualmente asombrado el pelinegro sin percatarse que Diamante arrugaba el entrecejo con cierta molestia.

- ¿Se conocen? - se escuchó la pregunta al mismo tiempo por parte de los cuatro, Neherenia explicó brevemente como había conocido a Seiya, mientras que Diamante habló acerca de su viaje que tuvo en Japón y lo conoció.

- ¿Y ustedes dos de donde se conoce? - preguntó el menor de los Kou hacia a la dos mujeres.

- Soy, soy su amiga - recapacitó al notar que Seiya era el joven del que hablaba su paciente con gran entusiasmo minutos antes sin mencionar su identidad.

- ¡Vaya!, el mundo sí que es pequeño - comentó la pelirroja, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación que tuvo al ver por primera vez al pelinegro.

_Desde ese día las intenciones de viajar nuevamente se fueron dispersando, a tal punto que ya no se lamentaba por su error, al correr del tiempo, los días se volvieron semanas, en las cuales salía frecuentemente con Kakyuu en donde eran pocas la ocasiones donde una sombra de tristeza cubría sus ojos, sin embargo esto no dejaba de preocuparle, era inevitable no hacerlo, la joven que resultó ser heredera e hija única de un importante empresario griego, no solamente era hermosa, si no también era una alma bondadosa, carismática, noble, divertida, inteligente y dulce, por esas razones Diamante le advirtió que su prima era bastante perseguida, tenia tantos admiradores que estaban tras de ella, no obstante ninguno parecía tener más interés por ella que no fuera por su fortuna y belleza, era por eso que siempre trataba de protegerla, pero en su caso, era diferente, realmente era su amigo, conocía su carácter, sus gustos, pero no todos sus miedos. _

_Diamante estaba por iniciar un negocio: la construcción de un centro nocturno en el corazón de la ciudad, por lo que invitó al pelinegro a unirse al proyecto e invertir, algo que no le parecía tan mala idea a pesar de que disfrutaba de su año sabático, algo de dinero no vendría mal y era muy conocido que el heredero Blackmoon era un genio en los negocios, Seiya platicaba con la pelirroja mientras caminaban en la noche sobre la arena, por varios instante él la admiraba como se veía bajo la luz de luna, le comentó que estaba rentando un departamento y lo mucho que había disfrutado ese día con ella._

- ¿Qué te pareció la colina de Acrópolis? - preguntó la joven que portaba un sencillo vestido verde seco de tirantes, estrecho por debajo del busto y amplió hasta las rodillas.

- Es espectacular y la historia que contaste me pareció muy interesante - dijo con una sonrisa, pero en instantes recordó lo que pasó minutos antes - ¿Estuvo bien que dejáramos a Diamante y Neherenia solos en el restaurant? - preguntó con un tono ingenuo que a la pelirroja le pareció bastante gracioso.

- Sí, ellos estarán bien, en el futuro me lo agradecerán - contestó juguetonamente logrando que el pelinegro la mirara tiernamente.

- Pues ojala, porque tu primo parece ser muy despistado - dijo provocando un mohín en su bella acompañante.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - detuvo su andar para defender a Diamante.

- ¡Que si! - contestó Seiya al detenerse.

- ¡Que no! - se acerco a él mientras apretaba sus puños con un aura desafiante.

- ¡Que si! -

- ¡Dije que no! - se adelantó dos pasos para ponerse frente a él y sacarle la lengua.

- ¡Oye! - el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, haciendo que gritara y comenzara a correr sin parar de reír.

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! - gritaba sin parar su marcha, sin importar lo difícil que era correr en la playa.

- ¿Ah sí? - él tomó el reto y comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, solamente bastaron diez segundos para tomarla del brazo pero ambos cayeron sobre la arena quedando ella encima del ojizul - Te atrapé - dijo con la respiración agitada, el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba rítmicamente, ella se quedó estática al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Seiya, como sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso, tan hechizante y como su piel se erizaba cuando la tomaba de la cintura, él por su lado estaba cautivado ante la visión que tenia, la hermosa pelirroja con sus largos cabellos que eran mecidos por la brisa marina, sentir su piel tan suave se volvía adictivo y sus labios tan rojos que hicieron despertar sus instintos, se acercó a ella lentamente para rozarlos delicadamente y poco a poco besarla con suavidad y ternura que logró paralizarla, ni el intenso sonido de las olas logró sacarla de ese trance -Me gustas, me gustas mucho - le dijo con una voz profunda en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Seiya, yo… - ella se fue incorporando, mientras que el miedo iba en aumento en el corazón del pelinegro, fugazmente la idea de que ella lo rechazara apareció en su mente - La verdad es que, tú también me gustas - la felicidad lo llenó de golpe sin embargo el semblante de Kakyuu se tornó melancólico - Pero, hay algo que tienes que saber y por favor quiero que me entiendas - se sentó sobre la arena perdiendo su vista en un punto fijo – Yo hace dos años estaba estudiando en Italia, historia del arte, recuerdo que Diamante fue a visitarme y me invitó a ir a una galería a ver los cuadros de un nuevo y reconocido pintor, yo no pude ir esa noche, al día siguiente iría a la mansión Blackmoon y me disculparía con él, cuando llegué a su sala vi que estaba acompañado - fue abrazando sus piernas recordando las palabras que Neherenia le dijo en la sesión pasada.

_**- "Si en verdad sientes algo por él, tienes que ser totalmente sincera, si no, el dolor no desaparecerá" – **_

- Fue allí donde conocí a Mark - la mención de ese nombre hizo mella en el corazón del cantante, pero eso no evitó sentarse junto a ella y permitirle continuar - Mark Branch Wellington, era el famoso pintor que había expuesto sus pinturas un día anterior - recordó a un apuesto joven escoses de cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos de un color violeta, con el porte elegante de un noble caballero - Se hizo muy amigo de Diamante ya que ambos compartían esa misma pasión, decidieron quedarse un tiempo en Italia, yo también me hice muy amiga de él, nos contó que tenía una novia llamada Sandy, que era reportera, pero lamentablemente se veían muy poco, mientras tanto nosotros tres salíamos muy seguido y nos divertíamos, con el paso del tiempo, yo sin querer, me enamoré de Mark - apretó más sus piernas y el pelinegro sonreía tristemente.

"Debí suponerlo"─ pensó que se trataba de un amor no correspondido y sólo podía verla con empatía.

- Decidí quedarme callada porque él ya tenía a Sandy, debía guardarme todo lo que tenía por dentro y solamente sonreír, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, sin embargo un día me confesó que él se había enamorado de mi, en ese momento estaba feliz - guardó silencio por un momento.

- Había un corazón roto de por medio - Seiya sabia a que se refería la pelirroja, a lo cual ella asintió levemente.

- Él habló con Sandy, nunca me contó los detalles, yo nunca se lo exigí, fui muy egoísta, sólo me preocupaba ser feliz con Mark y más cuando me propuso casarme con él hace un año - Seiya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, percatándose de que un leve temblor en su cuerpo atacaba a Kakyuu - Pero un día antes de casarnos, él - sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas amargas y un nudo en la garganta estaba reteniendo sus palabras - Él murió en un accidente - comenzó a llorar sonoramente algo que el pelinegro le comenzaba a doler en el alma, ahora comprendía su tristeza, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y que ella se desahogara - Si yo no me hubiera aparecido en su vida, ahora él, él - la culpa se apodera de ella como si la estuviera succionando rápidamente.

- Shh, no digas eso, no fue tu culpa, no pudiste haber hecho nada - la acercó mas a él, duró así por varios minutos.

- Yo sentía que me hundía en un abismo, ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, es por eso que vine a Grecia a tratar de olvidar, pero eso no me ayudó a mejorar - seguía abrazada a él, mientras observaban el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar - Diamante se mantuvo a mi lado, pensó que lo mejor era ir a terapia, fue así que conocí a Neherenia, se fue convirtiendo en una confidente y una gran amiga - él dejó que siguiera hablando, no quería interrumpirla ahora que le había revelado una de sus heridas, ella cerró sus ojos por un momento disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma del pelinegro que le había puesto su saco para que no sufriera de frío - Pero cuando te conocí, algo en tu mirada me atrapó por completo - cruzaron sus miradas con dulzura haciéndoles sentir una calidez indescriptible y reconfortante - Seiya, para mi eres la estrella que cruza atreves del oscuro firmamento, poco a poco me fuiste encendiendo una luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba atrapada - la voz de su terapeuta resonó en su cabeza nuevamente, recordándole que no debía sentirse culpable por sus sentimientos y dejar a Mark en el pasado.

_**-"Mark ocupará siempre una parte de tu corazón y nadie podrá quitarlo de allí, recuerda que una persona no puede ser reemplazada por otra, sin embargo Seiya ocupa un espacio más importante en tu corazón y no debes sentirte culpable por ello"- **_

- Quiero que sepas que en este tiempo te has convertido en una persona sumamente especial en mi vida y es por eso que en un principio me costó trabajo ser totalmente sincera contigo y que tú no creyeras lo que estoy sintiendo por ti - se aferraba a él, Seiya se sentía abrumado, todo le parecía tan repentino.

"El destino a veces juega de una manera muy cruel" ─ pensó mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mark estuviera vivo?, hasta él mismo pensó que a esas alturas era inútil hacer esa pregunta.

- Seiya quiero que entiendas, que yo me estoy enamorando de ti y lo digo honestamente, es por eso que decidí contarte acerca de Mark, sin embargo tengo miedo - el pelinegro creía en sus palabras pero lo último logró inquietarlo.

- ¿Miedo de que? - preguntó tratando de encontrar nuevamente su mirada.

- De que algo suceda y que nunca más estarás a mi lado - Kakyuu tenía ese temor debido a sus antecedentes, la simple idea de que al pelinegro se alejara o le pasara algo la aterraba constantemente.

- Escúchame bien, eso nunca sucederá - la tomó suavemente del mentón tratando de que ella sonriera, ella se sintió aliviada con sus palabras que sintió un gran deseo de darle un suave beso en sus labios y recostarse nuevamente sobre su hombro.

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Seiya se dio cuenta que era bastante noche, cuando quiso hablarle a la pelirroja ella estaba dormida, la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su casa, la dejó sobre su cama tratando que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible, se sentó al borde de la cama después de cobijarla con una sábana y retirando cariñosamente unos mechones rojizos de su bello rostro para después acercarse y besar tiernamente su cabeza._

_**- Descuida, sé que algún día encontrarás a esa persona-**_

- No te dejaré y mucho menos ahora que te encontré - susurró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y memorizar cada línea de su rostro.

_Diamante apenas llegaba después de haber dejado a la pelinegra en su casa, encendió las luces de la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, algo dentro de él no lo dejaba en paz y hacia que sonriera ampliamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que Seiya pasaba cerca de allí, al ver su semblante supuso que algo había pasado._

- Seiya - lo llamó para captar su atención y se fuera acercando hacia donde él estaba.

- Pensé que ya estabas dormido - dijo sin mucho afán sentándose por inercia enfrente de donde estaba el peliplateado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al querer saber el motivo del porque seguía en la mansión a altas horas de la noche y ver que su semblante no cambiaba en absoluto.

- Ella me contó todo – le explicó sin notar que los ojos de Diamante se abrieran desmesuradamente - Tú estuviste con ella en esos momentos, quiero saber, ¿Por qué se siente tan culpable, si todo fue un accidente? - el peliplateado le pareció correcto contar su parte como fiel testigo de esa relación.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta en estos meses, Kakyuu es por demás una mujer encantadora y muy bella, eso logró deslumbrar el corazón de Mark a pesar de que tenía un compromiso con su entonces novia Sandy, aunque también me daba cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos que mi prima le tenía, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callado hasta que finalmente admitieron abiertamente su amor, pero sabes perfectamente que con esto no todos saldrían ilesos - el pelinegro lo entendió claramente bajando su mirada pero sin esa tristeza que años atrás hubiera mostrado - Sin embargo todo parecía que a fin de cuentas ellos serian felices, hasta que pasó ese accidente que cambió su destino -

_El cuerpo de Mark seria enterrado en Escocia debido a que pertenecía a una familia muy importante, Diamante había acompañado a su prima para presenciar como su prometido iba ser enterrado, conocidos y familiares estaban en la mansión Wellington con vestiduras negras, pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue la llegada de Kakyuu y como lentamente se acercaba a donde estaba el ataúd, pero vio que una joven rubia lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el féretro, segundos después sus miradas se cruzaron, la rubia tenía los ojos azules pero enrojecidos y logró percibir una mirada de total odio por parte de ella que la inmovilizó por completo, la ojiazul se fue acercando para soltarle una sonora bofetada que nadie esperaba presenciar._

- ¡¿Por qué?,¡¿Por qué te metiste en nuestras vidas?, Mark era lo más importante en mi vida, éramos felices, por tu culpa, ¡POR TU CULPA ESTA MUERTO!,¡TE ODIO! - la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras llenas de rencor y rabia continuó sin hacer movimiento alguno a pesar de que el dolor en su mejilla permanecía quemándole la piel, pero ese dolor no era tan grande como el de su alma.

- Sandy, tranquilízate - se acercó una elegante joven de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y ojos color azul deteniendo a la rubia, el peliplateado se acercó para abrazar a su prima que seguía sin inmutarse - Será mejor que regreses por donde viniste - le dijo la joven que acompañaba a Sandy con frialdad hacia Kakyuu, sin tratar de comprender su sufrimiento, si no hubiera sido que Diamante estaba a su lado, se hubiera derrumbado por completo.

_Ambos salieron del lugar sin decir nada más, pero eso evitó que Kakyuu le diera el último adiós a su amado, en esos instantes no dejaba de admirar el anillo de diamantes que permanecía en su dedo anular, ella misma decidió nunca quitárselo para honrar el amor y el recuerdo que Mark le dejó en su corazón, no obstante ese objeto se convertiría en su propia cruz, la cual le recordaría toda la culpa que debía sentir y la desdicha que la perseguiría hasta el día que vio por primera vez a Seiya Kou._

- Ahora ella dejó de ponerse ese anillo y la culpa parece no atormentarla como antes - dijo después de contar el relato - Debo admitir que cuando te conoció, noté que su mirada irradiaba un brillo muy especial al igual que su sonrisa - el pelinegro se alegró al escuchar las palabras del peliplateado - Ya una persona cercana a mi salió con terribles secuelas, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder con Kakyuu - recordó a su prima Esmeralda sintiendo cierto remordimiento hacia él mismo por no haber evitado su tragedia - Es por eso, que quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué sientes por Kakyuu? -

- Yo estoy enamorado de ella, estoy dispuesto a protegerla y que cada día ella sea muy feliz -contestó con determinación, Diamante se tranquilizo por la respuesta del pelinegro.

- Sé que cumplirás con tu palabra - cruzó sus brazos sin poder evitar sonreír y recordar claramente que Seiya era un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que quiere - ¿Ella ya sabe que en Japón eres un famoso cantante? - preguntó repentinamente provocando un respingo en el pelinegro.

- No - Diamante arrugó el entrecejo mostrando indignación - Pero prometo decírselo pronto - dijo rápidamente tratando de despejar la tensión que se comenzaba a formar.

_Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad, la asociación Blackmmon-Kou estaba dando frutos en el establecimiento que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, Seiya le reveló a la pelirroja su profesión, al principio estaba molesta por no habérselo dicho al principio, pero después ella demostró que ese detalle no era motivo para alterar sus sentimientos, incluso le contó su experiencia con Serena pero dejando en claro que ahora la veía como una gran amiga._

- Estaba en el restaurant donde tu primo se citaría con Serena, de repente llego Darien a mi mesa -invocaba aquellos recuerdos que ahora deseaba compartir con la pelirroja, mientras ambos estaban en la sala, la cabeza del pelinegro estaba recargada sobre el reconfortante regazo de Kakyuu

- ¿También los estaba espiando? - preguntó fijando su atención total en los hermosos ojos azules que parecían risueños.

- No, él trabajaba allí - respondió observando la reacción de asombro en el rostro de ella, pero esta cambio a uno de incredulidad.

- Pero aun así pudo aprovechar para hacer algo, ¿no? - dijo pensativa teniendo cierto conocimiento de aquella historia de amor protagonizada por la gran amiga de Seiya, conforme iba escuchando algo de ella sentía el deseo de conocerla.

- Tienes razón, para empezar cuando me pidió la orden, yo le contesté, ¡lo que sea! y él se aprovechó de ello para traerme todo el menú de una semana - ante esto la pelirroja no pudo contener la risa al imaginar la cara de sorpresa y de pánico que pudo haber tenido Seiya en su momento - A ti te parece gracioso, pero con eso me gané un buen sermón cortesía de Taiki por haber gastado tanto dinero en comida -

- Aún así, en ese tiempo no te importaba - logró estabilizar su risa, le regaló una mirada comprensiva, al entender que al pelinegro lo único que le importaba era estar al lado de la rubia.

- No, pero lo que pasó después en verdad si me sorprendió - de momento observó como la pelirroja fugazmente desviaba su mirada a un reloj que estaba en una de las paredes color crema de la sala.

- Eso me lo contarás en el camino - no entendió en un principio porque interrumpió el relato.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba lentamente del regazo de la pelirroja.

- Son las 7:30, será mejor irnos si es que queremos llegar antes de que comience la película - dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo el pelinegro nuevamente regresó a su lugar despreocupadamente-Seiya, ¿no me escuchaste?, levántate, se nos hará tarde - con sus manos tocó el firme pecho del ojiazul para zangolotearlo y persuadirlo para que se parara.

- Pero es muy temprano, la función empieza a las 9 - contestó sin moverse del lugar dando entender que estaba realmente cómodo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, comienza a las 8, tú lo dijiste esta mañana - cruzó sus brazos al ver que la contradecía.

- No es cierto - dijo juguetonamente logrando provocar a la hermosa joven.

- Si es cierto - le contestó subiendo ambas cejas - ¿Quieres apostar? - preguntó retadoramente iniciando un duelo de miradas con el pelinegro.

- De acuerdo y el que pierda compra las palomitas - respondió al reto sonriendo mostrándose seguro ante Kakyuu.

- Hecho - dijo ella para tomar el saco del pelinegro que estaba recargado en el sofá, comenzó a revisar una bolsa sin encontrar rastro de los boletos, buscó en la otra, segundos después dio un leve respingo al sentir un extraño objeto, fue sacándolo lentamente, se quedo sin aliento al ver que se trataba de una caja azul aterciopelada, al abrirla su corazón comenzó acelerarse y su piel se erizaba por completo – Seiya - fue lo único que pudo decir, al ver como el pelinegro lentamente cambiaba de posición y ahora estaba arrodillado ante ella.

- Kakyuu, todos estos días a tu lado me han hecho muy feliz - fue sacando el anillo para tomarlo entre sus dedos y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la pelirroja - Por eso lo que más deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Kakyuu, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-la joven derramaba lágrimas, pero estas ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de una inmensa felicidad.

- Sí, sí quiero…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un ansioso beso que el pelinegro deseaba tener varios minutos antes, ella correspondió aun sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

_Los entusiasmados jóvenes le dieron la noticia a Diamante al día siguiente, Seiya por un momento temió por su vida al conocer lo sobreprotector que era el heredero Blackmoon con respecto a Kakyuu, sin embargo este recibió la noticia más alegre de lo que se esperaba, incluso estaba dispuesto ayudarles en todo lo necesario. Varios días pasaron para que el pelinegro recibiera noticias desde su tierra natal, la boda de Serena finalmente se realizaría en una semana, Seiya le anunció a su prometida y al peliplateado que viajaría a Japón para asistir al evento, por su parte Kakyuu anunció que ella también haría un viaje._

- ¿Y a donde irás? - preguntó Diamante sin evitar preocuparse.

- Iré a Escocia - le dijo con determinación, sin encontrar en su mirada algún signo de tristeza.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras trataba de comprender las intenciones de la pelirroja en hacer ese viaje, pero observó como ella asintió sin dudar.

- Debo hacer algo que en su tiempo no me fue posible hacer - tanto su primo como su amado, entendieron perfectamente la profundidad de sus palabras, brindándoles un poco de tranquilidad.

_Seiya y Kakyuu tomaron rumbos diferentes en el aeropuerto, ella prometió que estaría bien y él en regresar pronto a su lado, al principio fue bastante difícil ya que sería la primera vez que se separarían, sin embargo ambos eran personas maduras y sabían confiar uno del otro. La joven llegó a Escocia dándole una gélida bienvenida, deseaba no estar allí por mucho tiempo, por lo cual decidió ir a un sencillo hotel y permanecer sólo una noche, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para descansar del viaje, salió con dirección al cementerio, en su camino encontró una florería donde compró un ramo de rosas blancas, caminó por varios minutos para poder encontrar el lugar donde le habían otorgado el descanso eterno, el lugar estaba cubierto por la niebla que a veces se le dificultaba caminar._

- Hola - saludó después de dejar las rosas junto a lápida - Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo - no sabía exactamente si era el frio o el hecho de estar en ese lugar que hacía que su cuerpo no dejara de temblar - Te preguntarás, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿acaso me olvidaste? - se abrazaba ella misma, sin evitarlo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas - Mark, yo nunca podré olvidarte, siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón, la razón por la que vine hasta ahora es porque -secó sus lágrimas pero seguían surgiendo aún más - Porque antes no pude decirte adiós como corresponde, por el amor que nos tuvimos, tal vez todo fue mi culpa, sin embargo yo - se fue arrodillando mirando su nombre fijamente - Yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte amado - sollozó por varios segundos, pero sin dejar que la culpa volviera absorberla - ¿Sabes?, conocí a alguien, se llama Seiya , es un hombre maravilloso, gentil, amable, risueño, a veces me hace enojar llevándome la contraria - sonrió levemente al recordar sus pequeñas discusiones aunque al final siempre terminaban con un beso - Pero a pesar de todo, él me ama y yo al él, créeme que al principio me costó trabajo aceptarlo porque siempre estabas tú en mis pensamientos, pero mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes, espero que me comprendas - del bolso de su gabardina negra sacó el anillo que meses antes se había despojado, lo vio fijamente por última vez y lo puso junto a las flores - No es necesario tenerlo para recordarte, ya te lo dije, siempre estarás aquí - dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en su corazón.

_Sintió un gran alivio poder despedirse como debía, ella había aceptado que él no estaría nunca más presente entre los vivos, sonreía, pensando en que Mark estaría ahora en un lugar maravilloso. Después de pasar una noche en Escocia, tan pronto como pudo regresó a su amada Grecia, el clima en ese entonces era cálido, con un hermoso sol iluminando el inmenso mar azul, sólo quedaba esperar a su amado._

_Un par de días después se hizo presente el pelinegro en la mansión Kinmoku al mismo tiempo que el ocaso, el mayordomo lo recibió diciéndole que la pelirroja había dado instrucciones de enviarlo a su habitación cuando llegara, él le agradeció cordialmente el gesto para después subir las escaleras, tocó un par de veces la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna._

- Kakyuu, ¿estás adentro? - volvió a tocar nuevamente, pero hubo el mismo resultado, hasta que la inquietud lo orilló a introducirse a la habitación y notar que no había nadie, se acercó al gran ventanal que poseía una de las mejores vistas del mar que haya visto antes.

- Seiya - escuchó su nombre, miro hacia atrás, notando que su rostro estaba encendiéndose rápidamente al ver que la hermosa pelirroja había salido de darse una ducha.

- Estás con una toalla - dijo bastante contrariado, sabía que no era apropiado verla de esa forma, sin embargo sus ojos no podían despegarse de su hermoso rostro, de lo atractiva que se veía con solo esa prenda y de sus cabellos húmedos que caían sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! - a ella no le importó ese detalle y se dedicó a estrechar al pelinegro entre sus brazos, pero percibió que él se había quedado estático - ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó con una mirada tierna tratando de entender la actitud del pelinegro.

- Yo, lo siento, creo que debí esperar afuera - estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, la pelirroja notó finalmente su estado y no evitó también apenarse, no obstante detuvo al pelinegro cuando estaba por salir, ambos cruzaron sus miradas percibiendo la pasión que estaba a punto de desbordarse. -¿Está bien para ti? - preguntó con una voz profunda que logro estremecer a Kakyuu, él estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero si debía controlarse, lo haría sin importar cuán difícil le resultara.

- Sí, es lo que más deseo - ella volvió abrazarlo embriagándose con su aroma, él comenzó a tomarla por la cintura, lentamente su mano derecha tomó la barbilla de la joven para poder unir sus labios a los de ella con suavidad, Kakyuu comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro percibiendo con sus dedos lo firmes y bien formados que eran sus pectorales al igual que su abdomen y sus brazos, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama.

_Por un momento se quedo paralizado al ver que la toalla ya no la cubría por completo, apreciando el esplendor de su desnudez, pero eso no impidió que se besaran de una manera incontrolable, se despojó de la estorbosa ropa para estar finalmente con ella debajo de las sábanas, con sus manos inició ese recorrido por su suave piel, tatuando caricias en ella que jamás olvidaría, ambos sabían que las palabras no bastaban para demostrar lo que sentían. Ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus besos llenos de pasión que la invadían en cada centímetro de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y los besos de ella lo invadía junto con todo su amor, no podía dejarla escapar, fue una sensación que nunca sintió por otra mujer, ya no era solamente deseo si no una necesidad para poder vivir, el aire para respirar, la sangre en sus venas, hasta que llegaron a la cumbre para hacerse un solo ser, una unión muy especial, se habían entregado por completo el uno por el otro, sentían que una sola vez no era suficiente para demostrar el amor que se sentían, aún si lo hacían hasta que sus cuerpos exigieran descansar._

_Seiya esperó tenerla entre sus brazos cuando los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana, sin embargo disfrutó del aroma que ella había impregnado en la almohada, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sentir el tibio cuerpo de su futura esposa, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente debido a larga y placentera noche que tuvo, fijó su mirada hacia la ventana, quedándose completamente embelesado, ella estaba solamente con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo incitándolo a repetir lo sucedió horas antes, vio como ella tenía puesta su mirada en el mar, su mirada era diferente a comparación de la primera vez que la vio, había en ella un brillo especial que era provocado por una gran dicha, sin evitarlo empezó a soñar despierto, una vida junto a ella, formar una familia, tal vez uno o dos hijos, sonreía al imaginarse un futuro así._

- Buenos días, Seiya - dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa que logró hipnotizar al pelinegro.

- Dulce sonrisa que brilla en la eternidad, bello lucero que siempre me hace feliz, eres mi más grande tesoro - recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja, recitando aquellas letras de una canción que cantó alguna vez frente a una multitud, pero que ahora parecían tener más sentido en su vida, ella se fue acercando para darle un tierno beso, él la abrazó agradeciendo al destino haberla encontrado finalmente, agradeciendo al grupo de reporteros, que sin querer provocaron que se equivocara de vuelo y que él ahora estuviera estrechando entre sus brazos al amor de su vida, su princesa, la dueña de su corazón.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, para los que hayan leído Sweet Emotion (y para las que no, ¿Qué esperan?, jaja, no se crean, son libres de hacerlo o no), este fue un one-shot dedicado a Seiya y que fue de su vida varios años después, me inspire en una parte en Sailor V ya que en este manga Mina es la que se equivoca de avión, además de que Grecia es uno de los lugares que desearía visitar algún día. Estaba tentada a hacer una clasificación M pero para tomar la decisión, lance una moneda y no, lance los dados, tampoco, por lo cual este es el resultado, algún día me animare a hacer una clasificación M, solo esperen jeje. <strong>

**Mark Branch Wellington es un personaje sacado de Sandy Bell, tal vez algunas que son fans de esta serie quieran matarme, por favor, no lo hagan, se los pido, aunque lamento decir que no me arrepiento de haber hecho esto, hacer sufrir un poco a Sandy, jeje (bueno realmente hay una Sandy que me cae mal, por lo cual se puede tomar personal, por eso pido, NO ME MATEN)**

**Kuu Hizuri es un personaje de Skip Beat!, tal vez en el futuro haga alguna historia de esta serie, pero aun falta que las ideas se acomoden y la inspiración colabore con esta humilde servidora.**

**Agradezco a mi editora Naty, que me aconsejo que lo hiciera de esta manera, y me pareció bien ya que no habrá tanta confusión jeje.**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia y agradecería mucho sus comentarios, ¿Qué mejor regalo para este 14 de Febrero?.**

**Cuídense mucho y como siempre**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito.**


End file.
